The Compass Ball
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Nikki is a reluctant princess, her father adores her to no end and is fully prepared to keep her as his un-mated little girl forever, her mother not so much. Enter Sesshomaru and the announcement of his father's celebratory ball. Will Nikki be able to keep her head? Or will her mother get her wish? SessxOC InuxKag *Complete* R&R but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Compass Ball

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

Summary: Take a headstrong princess, surrounded by her five older and torturous brothers, a nosy and overly demanding mother, and a loving and over protective father. Throw her into a strange land with potential suitors abound to her mother's delight and father's dismay, take one of those suitors and have him not know what the hell he's doing with a female, a celebration for a new born pup, and the potential for an attack by usurpers and you have probably the craziest ball the Western Lands has ever known. Now, the real question is, can everyone survive or will heads roll?

* * *

Siblings are horrible creatures really, especially when they are all male. She had merely been sitting by the pond reading and dry when suddenly she was in the pond wet! Angry, she did the only thing she thought of doing and that was attacking the closest of the herd, the eldest. Now, this may not have been the wisest of decisions, but it was definitely a rash one that seemed stable and able to be accomplished at the time. Now…now she wasn't so sure of that decision, as she ended back up in the pond without the sibling she was trying to pull in. The five of them stood around her laughing a bit, it was an attempt at a cruel prank on her.

It was horrible having five brothers and being the youngest. So finally, she decided, it was time to play her ace up her sleeve, so to speak. Screaming, crying, and carrying on she ran thru the palace soaking wet as she went to find the one male that would side with her; father.

"What in the four kingdoms is going on out here?" he demanded as he came out to see her running towards his study, soaking wet, leaving a trail, and five brothers behind her with alarmed looks.

"They…they threw…me…me…me…into…the POND!" she sobbed as her father listened to her. Already she could see the look of murder cross her father's face. Obviously so had her brothers for they were all trying to get away before he yelled at them and made them do something they wouldn't like for torturing her again. "I wasn't…doing…anything!" She continued to sob to make it worse for them. Their mother, who had heard everything also, came out to see her crying and her brothers scattering like cockroaches in the light.

"Alright!" she said loudly. "You five wait right there!" The brothers all stopped, defeated by their sister and the one thing she held over their parents, her age. "Nikki, come with me and we'll get you washed up while your father deals with your brothers."

"But…my book…" she said worriedly as she thought of it.

"Did it get wet?" her mother asked.

"I don't know…" she said as she turned. Her mother and her walked to the garden and found the poor book in the center of the pond floating. Nikki whimpered a little at the sight of it.

"It looks like it got ruined." Mai said as she turned Nikki and led her back in towards her room. As Nikki dried and changed Mai went to add that the boys ruined a book Nikki had been reading to their father, which only added more insult to injury as he came up with a few more chores for them to do.

"Well," her mother said as she returned to check on her, "the stables will be the cleanest stables in the history of the world for a good year because of this fiasco." Nikki nodded as she curled up on her bed tiredly. Mai grabbed a brush and sat with her daughter, gently brushing her hair. "Tonight we'll get you bathed so that all the dirt and such from the pond gets out of your hair." Nikki merely nodded tiredly.

"I want my book," she protested weakly. Her mother nodded in understanding, her mate had pulled the book out of the pond but the writing was all gone. It was a story book, so he was going to attempt to replace it for her.

"Your father is looking to replace it," Mai said softly as she finished brushing her hair for her. "Your brothers were sorry about the book; they didn't mean to ruin it. But it's over now." Nikki nodded as she started to fall asleep, crying always did that to her. That's why she hated crying, it wore her out more than it did good sometimes.

Mai put the brush away and left the room so Nikki could sleep peacefully. She found her mate back in his study as the last of the boys trooped out to start their work on the stables. She shook her head as he looked up curiously.

"Is Nikki alright?" he asked, a glint in his eyes told her that he wanted to punish the boys further for something.

"The stables aren't enough?" she asked exasperated. He chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, she'll be fine, she's resting now. She's more upset over the book than being thrown into the pond at this point." He nodded with a sigh as he thought.

"Well, I have a runner looking into purchasing a new copy." He said as she nodded. "And I was more thinking, as the stables will only take a month; that the farms with the animals need assistance." Mai laughed a little as she nodded.

"Then send them there after our stables are taken care of." She said as he nodded and shrugged.

"I'll think about it, it depends on how well they take care of those stables." He replied as he sat back. "But at least Nikki's alright."

"Yes, but the pond wasn't that deep, and they didn't throw her hard, I think it was more of a shove in that direction that sent her flying." Mai said as her mate nodded with a sigh again. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" she called for her mate.

"Excuse me," a maid said politely with a bow, "but a runner just brought this." She handed the scroll to her lord, bowed once more, and left them. Mai looked curiously as her mate broke the seal on the scroll and opened it.

"Ah, Nishi's holding a ball and inviting all the lords and their families." He said as she nodded.

"That's wonderful to hear," Mai said as her mate nodded. "I would imagine that Nishi's sons are about of age now, aren't they?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru's about twenty-eight and I believe Inuyasha is a few years younger, but how old exactly I'm not sure." He replied.

"Wouldn't it be nice if one of the boys picked Nikki, Higashi?" she asked as she returned to her sewing. Her mate just eyed her warily. He viewed Nikki as any father with one daughter and all boys viewed his daughter, as his precious angel that no male was good enough for, and that meant _no male_ not even the sons of dear friends like Nishi. Though Mai was anxious for their kittens to mate and move out, he was more content to keep them around.

"Nikki's still young, only eighteen," Higashi said as if in his daughter's defense. Mai nodded in agreement about their daughter's age; after all she had been twenty-two when she mated Higashi. "I think she should at least reach an appropriate age."

"Except she hasn't any suitors to even attempt to win her heart, it's not like it happens over night." Mai said as her mate sighed and nodded. "I understand you want what's best for our daughter, but this ball will at least introduce her to appropriate males." Higashi stubbornly nodded in agreement, though he hated the sound of this ball all of the sudden.

"We'll discuss it later, lest one of the boys hears it and upsets her later about it." Higashi said as Mai sighed and nodded.

That evening, as everyone was seated at dinner, Higashi watched his six kittens. He had been thinking about what Mai was saying for all of their kittens now. He hated when that happened. The eldest, Seiji, was always going to be home. He was the heir of the kingdom and as such always around to learn more from his father and mother about ruling. The rest of them could honestly do as they wish and never have to worry about it. Nikki was always their top priority to mate off, as she was female and least likely to get anything to care for on her own without a male anyway, that's how the laws worked.

"Just to let you all know," Higashi said as they looked to see what he was going to say, "in about a month Lord Nishi of the West has invited all of us to a ball. We'll be spending a weekend there. If you are not on your best behavior you're not going, your mother and I will not have you acting like infants and representing our clan in a negative way." Everyone nodded silently as they resumed eating. Usually Higashi wasn't this stern with the kittens, but today's conversation had obviously upset him.

"Father, why do we have to go to this thing?" Rinji asked curiously. Higashi looked at him curiously.

"Because you and your brothers need mates, and this is the only way besides for your mother and me buying you one, for you to find one on your own. Take the advantage because if I have to buy you one, you aren't going to like her." Higashi growled in a threatening manner as he teased them, his mate chuckling a little.

"Oh, Higashi, that toothless woman wasn't that bad and I'm sure her price is low." Mai said as she noticed all her sons shudder a little and inhale their food faster to get away from the torment of their parents about mates.

"What about Kems?" Jiro demanded.

"What about her?" Mai asked as Higashi remained silent.

"Well, she needs a mate too; she's of human age to mate." He pointed out as if in protest. "Are you buying her a mate too if she doesn't find one at this thing?" Higashi thought about it for a second before a sneer crossed his face; his mate knew this was going to be very cruel somehow.

"Yes," he said as Nikki looked at him surprised, "for you see there's this one male that the females, all the pretty females of course, were fighting over. We figured he'd be good enough for your sister since they'll be staying here and everything they wouldn't have to worry about a home, money, or food…" Jiro looked prepared to protest until Seiji called his bluff.

"Oh really; and where was this male?" Seiji asked with a cool grin. Higashi looked at his oldest kitten darkly as he thought. He'd have to quickly come up with a place that Seiji hadn't heard of or been to so that he couldn't announce his little lie.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Nikki said as she stood up causing them all to look at her surprised. "It's not like I'd want him, especially if other females do, that'll be more of a reason to him to cheat. It's better if I not mate this male, even if he is attractive." With that Nikki left the room while her brothers were surprised, her mother looked between upset and amused, and her father looked proud.

"Alright, calm down," Mai said as they resumed eating, "boys I believe you have chores you can finish up after dinner." They groaned knowing their chores were actually their punishment. "Tomorrow I will meet with the seamstress and we'll have new, good, clothes made for this ball coming up."

"Of course, the boys will wait until the seamstress gets here before returning to their work. Make sure tonight you get bathed before going to bed, the poor maids don't have to be cleaning up the stables as well." Their father told them. All five sighed and nodded as they started to play with their food and slow their eating of it to push off their chores.


	2. Chapter 2

Compass Ball

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

Summary: Take a headstrong princess, surrounded by her five older and torturous brothers, a nosy and overly demanding mother, and a loving and over protective father. Throw her into a strange land with potential suitors abound to her mother's delight and father's dismay, take one of those suitors and have him not know what the hell he's doing with a female, a celebration for a new born pup, and the potential for an attack by usurpers and you have probably the craziest ball the Western Lands has ever known. Now, the real question is, can everyone survive or will heads roll?

* * *

The time for the ball quickly approached. The seamstress was forced to come in last minute for alterations for the boys, who had lost a large amount of weight and gained muscle courtesy of their punishment. Despite that, their father still had plans for them for the rest of the summer, when asked why he replied, "If you have time to torment your sister, you have time to clean."

Nikki had preoccupied herself with lessons from her mother, of which began on her eighteenth birthday, on how to be a proper mate and on how to run a large castle of a home. Fully enveloped in her lessons to be a proper mate, Nikki usually was found keeping a journal of her mother's rules and lessons. All in all the kittens were kept busy, so time seemed to move quicker than usual for them all.

"Alright, the maids have packed all of the necessary items for you to take with you," Mai told them all at dinner the night before they left. "Make sure you either bathe tonight or tomorrow morning before we leave, but that means wake up earlier." A few of the boys groaned at the thought of fighting off each other for the bathroom or waking up earlier to fight each other off for the bathroom.

"We're leaving early, so if you're the last one to wake up, it had better be soon after the rest of us or I'll let your brothers and sister, because we all know Nikki doesn't sleep, have at you." Higashi said with a sneer. Nikki just smiled innocently as thoughts of past tortures came to mind. Everyone's favorite was when she somehow managed to slip a koi into Ryo's bed while he slept. He woke up screaming as something slippery, slimy, and ice cold flopped around his bed.

They finished dinner and separated to their rooms, Nikki beating her brothers out for the bathroom. Enjoying her small victory, she made them wait about an hour before exiting and the rest could wash up for the next day.

The next morning Nikki was up at the crack of dawn. Part of her reasoning for waking up early is, well, she doesn't know. She always wakes up early; it's a natural part of her daily lifestyle. The other part is because she can usually get an equally cruel prank on one of her brothers, it's what they would do to her.

So Nikki got dressed and went to breakfast as she always did to find her mother, father, and two of her brothers eating. She sat down among them and smiled as she was served some food before digging in with the rest of them.

"Good morning, kitten, did you sleep well?" her father asked her in between bites.

"Yes, you?" she asked politely. Her father smiled and nodded. "Seiji, Rinji, and Ryo are still asleep?"

"Yes, though I heard some movement from Rinji's room, so I'm sure he'll be awake soon." Shinta told her. Nikki nodded as she thought about it, Rinji would be hard to prank anyway, as generally he sleeps in the buff. This horrible fact was in fact found by Ryo when he was younger and attempting revenge for a prank involving a snapping turtle.

"Well, it's either Rinji's waking up, or Seiji and Ryo are awake and they're plotting against him," Higashi said amused. He always encouraged his children to pick on each other, just not to the point of hurting one's feelings, body, or anything around them. Nikki's fish in the bed was a perfect example of a harmless prank. Mai didn't approve of the pranks at first, but when she saw how carefully her mate watched over the pranks pulled by their kittens and ensured their safety and the safety of others and objects, she didn't seem to mind them as much and in some cases laughed with the rest of the family at them. In a way, this taught the children some humility.

"Good morning," Rinji muttered as he stumbled into the room moments later.

"Good morning dear," Mai said smiling, "there went your plan mate." Higashi nodded as Rinji looked at them confused. "Nothing, did you hear your brothers moving about?"

"Seiji's in the bathroom preparing for the day, Ryo's out cold." He reported as he sat down. "I was thinking of just pouring some cold water on him."

"Should have done that last night," Nikki muttered as she thought. Nikki became the queen of pranks, as she generally had more time to plot them against her brothers. Occasionally she'd plan one against one of her parents, but it was usually a goofy one that involved either a birthday or holiday and was in good fun for all.

"Alright, calm down, we'll give Ryo some time to wake up and get dressed before plotting against him," Mai said as her mate nodded in agreement with a wink. Basically the wink meant I'm not truly agreeing, plot away. "Higashi…"

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "Listen to your mother, no plotting for half an hour." Mai nodded as if that were an acceptable time limit. The group sighed and nodded, though they were already planning on what they could do to Ryo for sleeping in so long. They had figured, by the speech they were given the night before, their parents wanted to leave early. Ryo's sleeping may prevent that and as such he was the free target of his siblings, at least. If he slept beyond even that, his father would get involved and they would be more than happy to watch that.

They finished breakfast quietly, each tiredly wishing they could go back to bed and yet not being able to. Nikki yawned a little, catching her mother and father by surprise, but continued eating all the same.

"I know you're all tired," Mai said as they ate, "so you can resume resting once we're in the carriage." They all seemed to sigh in relief that the carriage was a prank free zone. "Once we leave the house you're all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, mother," the four droned bored as she smiled and nodded, it was the best she was going to get this early in the morning.

"Also, we want you all to socialize with the other children of the other lords; it'll be good for you to meet each other and attempt to get a long." Higashi told them sternly.

"Yes, father," the four droned bored as he eyed them suspiciously. Higashi knew his kittens would ignore some of the things he said.

"Let's put it this way, if you do not socialize and try to make friends, you'll be working those stables for a year." He growled, immediately all four looked at him surprised. "And yes, I'll be giving Ryo and Seiji the same speech." They nodded enthusiastically this time and finished off their food more quickly. Just as everyone got done breakfast Seiji walked into the room to eat his own breakfast.

"So, who's the victim this morning?" he asked casually as if he had been up for a while.

"So far no one, though Ryo's got another ten minutes before he's the victim." Jiro said tiredly a he rested his head on the table. Seiji nodded as he looked around and started to pile food up on his plate. "The carriage is off limits and we're to be on our best behavior pending dealing with father and the stables for a year at this ball thing."

"Wow, big deal," Seiji said surprised before starting to eat.

"Yeah, big deal," Rinji added with a yawn. "So, we've got no word on Ryo yet? I say we go in there with spiders and dump them in his blankets." A few of the brothers chuckled.

"Could just let a water snake have at him," Nikki said sleepily, "that'll wake him up when it slides along his leg. It'll feel like a fish." They chuckled as they thought about it; Ryo would panic at the thought of another fish in his bed.

"That's cruel, Kems, snakes can be mean creatures." Shinta said uncertainly.

"Only if you attack them, granted Ryo might in his sleep, but that's more fun to it," Nikki said as she thought about it. "Fine, we won't do anything with snakes. How about frogs?" They all laughed at the idea of frogs hopping around the room. "Then he may end up covered in warts, but it's better than a poisonous snake bite." They nodded in agreement as they thought of what they could do to Ryo in the last few minutes before someone rushes upstairs to enact one of these plots.

"Frogs? Is that the best you can come up with?" Ryo demanded as he walked into the room, causing them all to groan annoyed. "What? I wasn't asleep, I was waiting for Seiji to get out of the bathroom, he's worse than Nikki." Nikki and Seiji just scowled at their brother as Mai and Higashi sighed and shook their heads.

"Alright, boys eat so we can get going," Mai said as she looked at the others. "And the rest of you get ready to leave." The first four trooped out of the dining hall as their father started on the speeches they got while eating. Nikki changed into a more proper outfit and sighed as she accepted a fan from a servant while walking downstairs. Outside she noticed the carriage get filled with items they would need on this short trip.

First their mother got in, with help from their father, then Nikki. Their father climbed in third and then the boys smacked each other a little before climbing in on their own so that they were facing each other. Nikki just leaned her head against the side of the carriage, prepared to rest on this journey.

"How long does it take to get to Lord Nishi's castle?" Shinta asked curiously.

"We'll get there by nightfall," their father responded. Nikki groaned with her brothers at the knowledge they'd be trapped in the carriage together for the entire day. They were unofficially doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Compass Ball

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

Summary: Take a headstrong princess, surrounded by her five older and torturous brothers, a nosy and overly demanding mother, and a loving and over protective father. Throw her into a strange land with potential suitors abound to her mother's delight and father's dismay, take one of those suitors and have him not know what the hell he's doing with a female, a celebration for a new born pup, and the potential for an attack by usurpers and you have probably the craziest ball the Western Lands has ever known. Now, the real question is, can everyone survive or will heads roll?

* * *

Nightfall approached and so did the castle on the horizon. Nikki had to admit it was fairly impressive against the rainbow of colors in the sky. The walls surrounding the castle were high and thick as they road thru the gates. Soldiers were on their guard in specific locations and stood at attention not only because of the guests arriving, but because their lord and his eldest son were standing at the doors to welcome them.

"Higashi, welcome!" Nishi said as they bowed. "This is my oldest pup, Sesshomaru." The pride was apparent in his voice as he introduced his son to the lord of the east.

"It is an honor to meet you at last, your father talks about you proudly," Higashi said as Sesshomaru, despite the lack of emotion on his face, seemed to swell a little in pride of the knowledge. "Nishi, you remember my mate Mai and our oldest kitten, Seiji?"

"Of course, Lady Mai, always a pleasure and it's wonderful to see you again as well, Seiji." Nishi chuckled. They watched as the other four boys came out of the carriage. "Good, you brought everyone, but I thought you said you had a daughter Higashi?"

"We do, Nikki," Mai said as she looked at the carriage confused. Higashi turned to the carriage as well waiting for Nikki, who seemed stubborn about coming out.

"Nikki can get a little shy," Higashi said as he walked to a window of the carriage to see Nikki scratching at her ear. "Come on out kitten." Nikki shook her head as she scratched again. "Nikki, it's rude to hide, come out here." Nikki obediently came out of the carriage but immediately moved behind her father as they walked forward.

Sesshomaru looked at this young female as she peaked around her father to look at them. Her large eyes seemed widened with worry as she warily looked around to make sure it was safe. Her brothers were calm and collected; Nikki didn't seem to like strangers as much as they didn't mind them.

"Why don't we get you all inside, the servants will take your stuff to the guest rooms, and we'll see if Nikki can calm down with some food and drink, I'm sure you're all hungry and Izayoi would be thrilled to see you all." Nishi said as they watched her look around, scratching at her left ear almost nonstop.

"Nikki, leave your ear alone," her mother scolded softly as they entered behind their hosts. Nikki held her hands in front of her to stop scratching, though that's when she started to tremble a little. They entered the dining hall to see a human woman seated at the table with an inu hanyou. Also seated at the table was a large family of tora youkai and hanyou.

"Minami, it's good to see you again," Higashi said as they all stood in the doorway, the other lord getting up to greet them. He smiled and nodded as he looked at the large group Higashi had brought with him.

"Always wonderful to see you up and about, Higashi," Minami said with a cool smirk. "I see you've brought everyone this time around." Higashi nodded in agreement as he looked at his family, his daughter still hiding behind him some. "I hear you trained them all yourself?"

"Yes, from the oldest, Seiji, to the youngest, Nikki," Higashi said as they all sat down. "Aren't yours?"

"Kayura doesn't wish for our cubs to know as much fighting, but they are trained in self defense." Minami replied as his mate seemed to scowl and nod.

"Both boys know how to fight," Nishi said proudly as he sat down next to his mate. "Sesshomaru's already working his way up the ranks within the army that way." Minami nodded in agreement as he listened. The younger members of the table seemed to sit awkwardly silent. Nikki was now not only blushing, but shaking like a leaf, as she found herself seated next to the lord's older son.

"Nikki generally calls the troops to order," Higashi replied as Nishi and Minami looked at him surprised. "She's smaller and quicker than most of my finest soldiers, she's also an excellent leader and quick thinker. I'd trust her most with my army, though the boys can run it easily enough."

"This Sesshomaru is surprised that your daughter isn't a distraction, my lord," Sesshomaru said, his voice emotionless and cold. Nikki's blushing immediately stopped as she thought about what he said.

"Trust me, if they're distracted in the beginning, they're not by the end or they're dead." Nikki said softly as they all looked at her surprised. "I'll not be stared at because I'm female."

"Or your garb," Seiji muttered as Nikki shot him a look. He shrugged it off as she rolled her eyes and ate after being served. "Generally Nikki can handle the troops on her own. She's even proven problems with some of father's ideas for battles in the past that he got lucky in."

"It's never luck when it's your father, it's always skill," Minami said with a smirk as the three males chuckled. Their ladies remained quiet as they listened, though with no real interest in the conversation.

"Either way, Nikki's skills have obviously honed quicker than our father's in some cases," Seiji replied. As the oldest and heir of the group, he was more than welcome in the discussion and able to argue quite a bit, it just surprised Nikki that it was in her defense as a female. Minami nodded as if to concede to the younger hanyou about the observations of their father and sister's fighting styles.

"With how defensive of your sister, I would imagine you would protect her with your life, thus not allowing her to prove it." One of the female toras said. She was a hanyou, like her sisters, though they were uncertain if she was the eldest or what.

"Of course, we all would," Shinta said as if it were obvious. "Nikki is our sister, she's our responsibility until she finds a mate, and even then we will come to her aid when needed. As for her proving it, that's her choice, not ours. We'd just stand aside and wait for_ if_ she needs aid, and she generally never does." Nikki smiled weakly at her food, despite the tormenting she forgot her brothers did actually care.

"Would she do the same for you?" the female asked coolly.

"Of course, after all, they are technically my troops and someone has to look after them," Nikki said softly as she looked at her. "They are male after all." At this quite a few of the females chuckled, though Minami didn't look amused and his mate was obviously fighting the chuckle she wanted to emit.

"Yes, well let's not get into the scrapes you've managed to find yourself the center of, shall we?" Ryo said with a smirk. "Like that kitsune?"

"And then we'll have to discuss your fight with that ferocious fish." Nikki replied in a warning tone.

"A fish?" Nishi and his younger pup repeated confused.

"Should I, Ryo?" Nikki asked with a smug look. The other brothers were fighting not to laugh as Ryo was bright red and prepared to yell at her.

"The kitsune was a child of no older than two human years," he grumbled.

"I slipped the fish into his bed and he screamed like a little female kitten," Nikki said louder. At this everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"The kitsune lit your hair on fire, you screamed like a little female," Ryo snapped back.

"She was younger at the time," Seiji said with a chuckle, "and nothing beats screaming like a little female kitten about a fish in your bed. It was a great prank though."

"Alright," Mai said in a warning tone causing her kittens to calm down quickly. "The kittens have a habit of playing pranks on each other. I generally don't endorse it if it's going to hurt one of them, but Higashi thought it was better to teach them some humility." Higashi nodded in agreement. "Nikki's pranks are legendary in our castle."

"Yes, that's because she's up at the crack of dawn," Ryo grumbled.

"And you sleep until noon," Nikki said with a grin, "what could work out better?"

"The crack of dawn?" Sesshomaru asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, crack of dawn," Ryo repeated annoyed, "she's got more energy during the day than a cartload of younger kittens. She's up early and in bed late and works all day long, I don't know how she does it!"

That night, after dinner had settled down and finished, the ookami clan of the north arrived and were offered food and drink by Nishi and the other lords and ladies, thus allowing those who ate the freedom to run off. Nikki found her way to the library and started to look over the various books the inu lord and his family had collected over the years. She didn't hear someone else enter, or take a seat until she turned and jumped in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said startled a little, "I didn't hear you enter." She turned back towards the books to hide her slight blush; it only seemed to appear when he was near.

"Yes, very few hear this Sesshomaru enter," he replied. She nodded as she thought about it. "Are you looking for a particular book?"

"No, just seeing what you have," she replied with a shrug and returned to one of the chairs in the room. "What brings you here?" He shrugged as she nodded, figuring he was great for a boring conversation. "I noticed your step-mother is carrying, do you know what it is yet?"

"A female, father is thrilled," Sesshomaru replied. Nikki nodded as she thought about it, she wasn't sure if her father had been thrilled about her, but he was very protective of her now. "Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru are not affected by the addition of this female."

"Why do you talk like that?" she asked him, she was getting annoyed with the third person already. He remained silent, she figured no one had ever asked him that, just accepted it.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Because, you're talking in a very strange way for most who can talk," she observed. "And you're very depressing sounding, and I was wondering. Is that so wrong?"

"Have you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat?" he asked her as she smirked amused. "You should be careful of your curiosity, considering you are a cat, or at least part one."

"Is that a knock because I'm a hanyou? Are you trying to be funny?" she asked surprised. "Because I honestly can't see that working properly for you." He just stared at her as she smirked amused a little. "It's alright to laugh."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't laugh," he replied. Nikki sighed as she thought.

"I figured as much," she sighed, "you don't look like the laughing type." Sesshomaru just tilted his head to the side a little as if wondering what she was thinking about.

"Did you really put a fish in your brother's bed?" he asked her curiously after a moment, though he still sounded monotone.

"Yes, he overslept for something and father said the one with the best prank gets a treat, so I grabbed a fish from a nearby pond as my brothers argued over what would work, slipped into his room, and tossed the fish under the covers. He came out two minutes later screaming like a little female and holding the fish out like it was going to bite him. He ended up having that fish for lunch." She said with a feral grin at the thought of the fish.

"And what was your reward?" he asked her. Nikki had the hint he was curious but shrugged it off, it's an interesting story no matter how many times you hear it or tell it.

"I got a new kimono for it, he would have given my brothers something else, I wasn't training at the time I did this." Nikki said as Sesshomaru nodded as he listened. "Have you and your brother ever played pranks or anything like that?"

"This Sesshomaru has only ever worked towards supreme conquest," he replied. She looked at him confused as she thought about it.

"Supreme conquest? Taking over the world? Isn't that a little overrated?" she asked him confused.

"Supreme conquest leads to supreme power," he replied as she thought about it a little. She knew what he was talking about; she just didn't understand his desire for such.

"But why? Your father doesn't have supreme power and he seems very content being a mate and a father to two males and now a daughter soon, while controlling the Western Lands," she observed. Sesshomaru just looked at her. "And what's your definition of power?"

"You wouldn't understand," he replied as she looked at him curiously, "for the conquest of supreme power is something a true fighter can understand. Running an army is nothing, being able to destroy the most powerful is everything." Nikki thought about it.

"Why?" she asked softly as he looked at her, he was surprised that this female would question such a thing, though no one would ever know, not even her. "It doesn't make sense to attack someone just for the thought of power, imagine what you're doing beyond that fight. So you kill a lord, what about his mate and kittens? Or his lands? There are circumstances to everything you do, consequences for doing what you've done. Do you not take those into consideration? Or have you done nothing but defeat lower youkai with no purpose?" Sesshomaru remained silent as she looked at him sadly.

"You pity this Sesshomaru," he observed.

"Yes," she said softly, almost a whisper, "for one day you'll learn precisely what your conquest of supreme power has done and it may cost you more than your life." With that she got up, returned to the shelves of books and pulled one out. "I pity the female that agrees to be your mate with that hanging over your head." With that she walked out of the room. Sesshomaru remained seated until the four lords entered the library.

"Sesshomaru, join us for a drink?" his father asked him.

"No, thank you father," he replied and left the library before heading to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Compass Ball

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

Summary: Take a headstrong princess, surrounded by her five older and torturous brothers, a nosy and overly demanding mother, and a loving and over protective father. Throw her into a strange land with potential suitors abound to her mother's delight and father's dismay, take one of those suitors and have him not know what the hell he's doing with a female, a celebration for a new born pup, and the potential for an attack by usurpers and you have probably the craziest ball the Western Lands has ever known. Now, the real question is, can everyone survive or will heads roll?

* * *

The next morning found Nikki in her usual outfit outside working out as if she were one of the guards, which surprised most of the guard; the others were surprised by her outfit. Sesshomaru walked out with his father, her father, and the other two lords to see her. Higashi chuckled amused as the rest looked at her stunned. Nikki got up and bowed as they approached her.

"You can rest one weekend, kitten," her father admonished as she stood there. Nikki shrugged as she thought about it. "Where's your haori?"

"Inside, it's hot out," she said pointedly. Her father sighed and nodded as he pat her on the head.

"Maybe so, but you're distracting all of the guards," Sesshomaru pointed out. She noticed a hint of venom in his statement. "Maybe that's all you truly do, distract." Nishi and Higashi looked between the two as Nikki narrowed her eyes at him.

"And maybe all you do is kill for the thrills," she snapped back. Immediately the four lords knew they were going to end up attempting to kill each other. Sesshomaru growled annoyed at her, causing all four to look at him surprised, no one provoked a reaction let alone a growl.

"At least I know how to," he snarled back.

"That's what you think, dog boy," she hissed at him.

"That's enough, both of you," Nishi said as he and Higashi intervened.

"Nikki, go inside and relax," her father ordered. Nikki gave one last glare to Sesshomaru and headed inside. Before anyone could do anything though, Sesshomaru decided to silence the kitty. With a quick flick of his wrists his poisoned whip was out and headed towards her. Everyone stared as Nikki quickly jumped over as it passed where she was, the tips of her hair getting cut by it and falling in its wake.

"Nice try," she snapped with a flick of her wrists. Sesshomaru dodged as a few marks in the dirt hissed, signifying her poisons were in the darts. Sesshomaru growled as their fathers stepped in between them.

"Sesshomaru," his father snarled at his oldest, this wasn't his normal mood. "Get inside and cool off in the hot springs, anywhere she's not!"

"And you," her father rounded on her, she could see the fury in his eyes and looked at him pitifully, "get inside and change, now." Quickly Nikki scurried into the castle before Sesshomaru could even head inside, fury flowing in his wake. The two lords just looked at each other and shook their heads as they all returned to their patrols of the castle.

Nikki had returned to the library, where she felt the most peace, and sighed as she curled up with the story she had started the previous night before bed. Sesshomaru stalked in and found here there, silently reading, and fully covered up. He stared at her for a minute, wondering what had made him lash out at her that morning. Giving up on his pondering he stalked towards his father's desk to get what he had sent him there for.

"Being angry at me won't solve your problem," she said softly as he shuffled the papers on the desk. "I didn't do anything wrong." Sesshomaru looked at her annoyed before returning to the desk. He couldn't find the paper he needed. "Try a drawer, that's what my father does with important things." Sesshomaru tried a drawer and found the paperwork he needed. He scowled at her annoyed as he slammed the drawer shut. "See?" She never looked up from her book as he stalked out of the door. Nikki sighed as she looked at the door and shook her head.

"There you are dear," Mai said as she found Nikki still reading after lunch, "you've missed lunch."

"I'm sure Lord Sour-puss was quite happy about that." Nikki said bitterly as she continued to read. Mai sighed as she looked at her daughter; she had hoped that maybe Lord Sesshomaru would be interested in Nikki, especially since he seemed so interested in her the previous night.

"Lord Sesshomaru wasn't at lunch either, you're the only two that didn't eat and won't eat until dinner tonight," Mai told her. Nikki shrugged as she closed her book and looked at her mother.

"I'm assuming you're here to claim me so that you can dress me up like a little doll?" she asked as her mother smiled widely and nodded in agreement. "We did go over the usual protests and such before we left?"

"Of course," Mai said as Nikki got up and walked with her. "And you even threw a lovely temper tantrum for your father, but it didn't work, you have to get dressed up."

"Can I merely request no paints tonight? They smell awful." Nikki admonished in defeat. Her mother nodded in agreement as they walked towards Nikki's room together.

Once inside the room Nikki found the kimono she was to wear that night and admitted it wasn't all that awful looking, she's worn worse. She sighed as she sat down and her mother started the torture with a hairbrush. Nikki winced as her mother accidentally got one of her ears and apologized profusely for it.

"It's alright," Nikki sighed as she patted the offended appendage. "It's still attached and not bleeding, we'll be fine." Her mother sighed and nodded, being more careful of her ears as she brushed the rest of her hair. She then took it and put it up in various twists and fancy knots. Nikki's hair was long and thick, perfect for playing with. Though Mai grew an annoyed look when she got to the ends of Nikki's hair to find some charred.

"What happened to your hair? It's burnt!" Mai said as Nikki sighed and thought about it.

"I guess that whip Sesshomaru shot at me cut some hairs," Nikki said as she thought about it. "I thought I had successfully dodged that." Mai looked at her stunned as Nikki shrugged. "I don't know why he did it, but by the time he did that I shot darts at him in annoyance to keep him back." Mai sighed; there really went the chance of Sesshomaru picking out Nikki.

"Well, at least you're both safe, you didn't hit him did you?" her mother demanded as Nikki shook her head. "That's a relief." Nikki shrugged as she returned to work on her hair, attempting to hide the burnt ends that Sesshomaru caused. "Do you want any makeup?"

"Not if I can help it," she replied. Mai nodded and looked around, it had taken her quite a while to do Nikki's hair, but she still had plenty of time that Nikki had ruined because of lack of face paints. Mai figured this just gave her more time to prepare herself later.

"Come along then," Mai said as she had Nikki stand up and took her kimono off of her. She helped Nikki dress and get ready without ruining her hair. Mai helped her dress in the new kimono and all the undergarments she'd need on. Then, as soon as Nikki was done she left to prepare herself. Nikki sighed as she looked in her mirror. Tonight had two outcomes; bad, or worse.

She prepared for the worse as she watched the sun set outside the palace walls. She couldn't figure out what had angered Sesshomaru towards her, unless he had thought about what she said the previous night and now was furious that she pitied him and his future, unknown, mate. With a sigh and a shrug she prepared to go inside and wait for probably one of her brothers to escort her down to the ball and dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Compass Ball

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or the original story line. I DO own my characters, they're as obvious as the nose on your face.

Summary: Take a headstrong princess, surrounded by her five older and torturous brothers, a nosy and overly demanding mother, and a loving and over protective father. Throw her into a strange land with potential suitors abound to her mother's delight and father's dismay, take one of those suitors and have him not know what the hell he's doing with a female, a celebration for a new born pup, and the potential for an attack by usurpers and you have probably the craziest ball the Western Lands has ever known. Now, the real question is, can everyone survive or will heads roll?

* * *

A gentle knock on Nikki's door startled her and caused her to turn towards it. "Come in," she called before turning to make sure she looked fine otherwise she'd hear from her mother later. She turned back to the door, ready to leave when she came face-to-face with none other than Sesshomaru. "Can I help you? Or is this another assassination attempt?" she asked him. She wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or not, she didn't like knowing he was angry.

"Do you always allow your tongue to slip like that, or are you just a smartass by nature?" he growled annoyed. "I've been ordered by our parents to escort you downstairs. Unfortunately they each added in one piece." Nikki smirked coolly as she walked up to him and faced him. The height difference was amazing, but she still glared at him just as he glared at her.

"Well then," she said softly as he glared right back at her, "let's go." With that she marched right out the door with him behind her.

Sesshomaru offered her his arm once they were outside her room and reluctantly she took it. They both knew if they didn't act cordial to each other, they'd never hear the end of it and their groundings would probably be horrible. As they walked, which was slowly due to Nikki unused to the shoes she was forced to wear by her mother, they both thought about how they had acted earlier.

"Do you still pity this Sesshomaru?" he asked her softly as they walked.

"Yes," she said practically whispered as he looked at her, "for your life is tragic, the only thing to be achieved with death and murder is death and murder." Sesshomaru nodded silently as he thought. That was part of his problem today; he'd done too much thinking. Now he was listening to her and he hated it.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want your pity," he replied slightly annoyed. Nikki nodded as she thought about it and shrugged.

"I can't help it," she said as they walked slower, "I know your fate and it is sad, as such I can't help but feel sorry for you. If I were allowed, I'd probably cry for you as well. But I know you wouldn't like such a thing; a strange female crying for you and you don't even understand why." Sesshomaru grew annoyed at her presumptions.

"I understand perfectly," he said much more annoyed and it was becoming more evident. Nikki smiled weakly as he stopped and got even angrier now. "And what's so amusing to you?"

"You said I instead of this Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I'd say you were actually listening to me." With that she unhooked her arm from his and walked ahead as he watched her. He couldn't understand this female sometimes.

"Come along Sesshomaru," she said louder, "this Nikki doesn't want to be late, and you've been ordered to escort her." Sesshomaru looked at her surprised and caught up, once more offering her his arm.

"Do you think they're alright?" Mai asked worriedly to her mate as they waited for Nikki to come down with Sesshomaru. "What if they got into another fight?"

"She told you about that, did she?" Higashi asked amused. Mai scowled at him.

"Yes, only when I found singed hairs because of his whip." Mai said annoyed.

"They'll be fine; they just needed to talk their problems out in privacy. Nikki's not exactly one to fight if she doesn't have to." Higashi told his mate as she sighed and nodded, she knew that. She just worried, as all mothers do.

They walked into the hall talking softly as Mai sighed in relief. Not only did her hopes of having Sesshomaru as a son-in-law come back but her daughter was safe none the less. The two walked up to them and Higashi smiled to them both.

"Feeling better now that you've both got it out of your systems?" he asked them proudly.

"Got what out of our systems, we still can't stand each other," Nikki replied swiftly as her father looked at her surprised and Mai looked crushed.

"Oh? Then why are you two playing nice?" he asked her surprised.

"Nikki and this Sesshomaru agreed to, as you put it, play nice or face you and my father, whose wrath neither of us would like to face." Sesshomaru replied as Higashi thought about it for a minute and nodded in agreement, he could understand that.

"Of course," he replied. "Are you two hungry? You missed lunch because of your little lover's spat." Sesshomaru and Nikki just stared at him as he smiled. "Please, Mai and I have had worse arguments than that. And you've seen how we normally."

"Yes, when they get into arguments anymore mother cries and claims you don't love her and you buy her an unusually expensive gift," Nikki replied and then turned to Sesshomaru. "If this is a lover's spat, where's my gift?" Higashi looked at her amazed as Mai smiled amused and shook her head, she did get him there.

"This Sesshomaru would think you value your life enough to consider keeping it as your gift," Sesshomaru replied dully. Nikki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come, eat," her father commanded as they sat down the same spots they sat the night before.

"Who else is here?" Nikki asked curiously as she looked at the unusually crowded dining hall.

"The human girl next to Inuyasha is named Kagome, she's his court," Sesshomaru replied. "Plus some other representatives of lower villages and such are here." Nikki nodded in agreement as she looked around. She blushed some when she felt his hand on hers, as if to protect her from the other males in the room. "Some of the humans are rather…lecherous…"

"Really? And that surprises you how?" Nikki asked as he shot her an annoyed look. She just smiled back as he sighed and shook his head, he didn't know what he was going to do with her. "Well? Most males are perverts, look at your guards."

"It couldn't possibly be the female in scant clothing jumping around either, could it?" Sesshomaru said back. She looked at him affronted and sighed.

"And what am I supposed to wear if I'm to keep in shape?" she demanded.

"This Sesshomaru suggests a haori, hot or not." He replied coolly. Nikki scowled at him and immediately their parents knew the spat wasn't over.

"You two," her father hissed.

"He started it," Nikki hissed back.

"Two weeks, pond clean up," her father hissed back as she looked at him surprised. Sesshomaru watched, wondering what was going on and getting a vague idea when he smelt tears coming from her. Sesshomaru was surprised she seemed so upset at the idea of cleaning ponds for two weeks, unless they have multiple ponds to clean.

After dinner came dancing and everyone made their way to a ballroom. There a small orchestra was set up and prepared to start playing. As Nishi and his mate walked in they started to play and everyone seemed to start dancing. Everyone started to dance minus a few, including Nikki and Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," one of the female tora said as she walked up to him, "would you like to dance?" Sesshomaru looked at her for a second, his face still blank and emotionless.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't dance," he replied coldly. She looked slightly crestfallen as she thought.

"Oh, well would you like to talk?" she asked him curiously.

"He's not much of a conversationalist," Nikki replied bored as she looked around. The female glared at her.

"I'm sure we'd have plenty to talk about," she snapped back, "just because you're not intelligent enough to hold a conversation doesn't mean…" She would have finished if Nikki hadn't straightened up or Sesshomaru come between them.

"She is fully capable of intelligent conversation, though you are obviously not intelligent enough to take a hint," he said darkly as the female looked at him surprised. "This Sesshomaru doesn't dance." He fell back against the wall next to Nikki as she looked at him with a small smirk. "What?" he demanded as he looked anywhere but her.

"Are you sure you don't dance?" she asked him as he looked at her almost flabbergasted. "Or is it lack of knowhow and as such you're ashamed to dance?" Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They joined the next dance to both Nikki and the female's surprise. Nikki was mainly surprised at how well he danced.

By the end of the night they had both worn themselves out with all the dancing they had done. Mai and Izayoi were both awing the two as they watched while Nishi smiled amused and Higashi seemed uncertain if this was good or bad that they were semi-getting along. Nikki and Sesshomaru were seated as they watched some of the guests leave while others head up to bed.

"If you two are tired, go to bed," Izayoi said softly as Mai nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru looked around, most of the work was done so his going to bed wouldn't truly matter, and stood up. Just as he moved, Nikki slid down and was obviously sleep. Sesshomaru just looked at her as Mai sighed and shook her head.

Silently, to both women's surprise, Sesshomaru bent down and picked her up, carrying her out of the room. "Think this is a good sign?" Izayoi asked Mai. Mai just sighed and shrugged.

"Probably, but you never know," Mai replied. "I mean, they've been acting all nice this whole time and yet are going absolutely insane to kill each other off." Izayoi laughed a little and nodded as she thought about it. Nikki has succeeded in things most alive haven't, particularly in irritating Sesshomaru. The ladies shrugged, bidding farewell to the guests as their lords and the others worked on various other projects and bidding the other guests farewell.

Sesshomaru carried Nikki up to her room, even went to the point of placing her on her bed, before preparing to retreat to his own room.

"You were very well behaved tonight," she murmured as he had his back to her and prepared to go out the door. "And look, the Great Lord Sesshomaru even danced." Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her, though she didn't see it there was amusement in his eyes. "This Nikki is pleased."

"So you and this Sesshomaru are switching roles now?" he asked her amused. Nikki smiled as she sat up and sighed with a shrug.

"Don't know, would it be so bad?" she teased. "You, talking like normal people? Heaven forbid." Sesshomaru remained silent before moving back in and closing her door behind him. She watched as he kneeled in front of her bed. She looked at him curiously as he leaned towards her.

"This Sesshomaru will make you a deal," he said softly as she smiled and nodded, leaning in to hear it as if it were the world's best secret. "You stop talking like this Sesshomaru, and I'll start talking normally in private." Nikki giggled and nodded as she thought about it, a fair offer.

"And this talking normally, no more this Sesshomaru or anything like that?" she teased.

"Agreed," he said with a nod. Nikki smiled and nodded as well.

"Agreed," she mimicked as he shook his head. She laughed a little as he stood up and prepared to leave. "Of course, you make one more comment about how I exercise and keep in shape in the mornings and the teasing is back on. I may even get you with a fish." She said in a warning tone. Sesshomaru stopped at her door and remained statuesque. She looked at him curiously, wondering what was making his wheels creak.

"As my father once told a young inu pup who didn't understand why he was teasing Izayoi once, males tend to tease females for reasons of their own." Sesshomaru replied before leaving her room. Nikki smiled and nodded before closing the door behind him and getting ready to change.

Nikki was brushing her hair after changing for bed when there was a gentle knock on her door. "Enter," she called while continuing to brush. Her mother walked in, looking exhausted but pleased as she watched.

"You're still awake, you were asleep at the ball," her mother said slightly surprised. Nikki nodded as she finished brushing her hair and putting everything away.

"Yes, I woke up halfway up here, I just don't have much energy now," Nikki replied as her mother nodded in agreement. "Are we leaving at sunup tomorrow?"

"Yes, anxious to get home?" she asked as Nikki nodded. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you be if you had a presumptuous lord making comments in your wake every time you did something?" Nikki asked with a dark look.

"Well, you know males, they are always right." Mai replied as Nikki shrugged.

"Well, let him be right in his own castle, thank heavens we don't do this often." Nikki mumbled as she moved to her bed and sat down on it. Mai looked at her and nodded with a sigh. "I know what you wanted, but it's not going to work."

"A mother only wants what's best for her daughter," Mai replied. "A mate is the best thing for you."

"I know, I know," Nikki grumbled. "Without a mate I can gain nothing from you and father, I can't even inherit any money. That's if you two die, not a likely chance at this point in time." Mai sighed and nodded as she thought.

"It's not only that, we just want you to be happy, and to know that you're taken care of. Besides, it's a female's lot in life to take care of a husband and kittens. It's not a lot, but it's our lot in life. I would have thought that by now, thru your lessons, you would have realized that." Mai told her gently.

"And isn't it obvious?" Nikki asked annoyed. "That's not what I want, you're content to playing house with a male, but I don't want that." Mai sighed as she gently brushed some of the hair from Nikki's face.

"Your father was right, you're still young," Mai said almost depressively. "But you will change when you get older, when you're ready to settle down with the male of your dreams." Mai kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my kitten, I'll come and wake you up for when we're ready to leave." Nikki nodded and watched as her mother blew out the candles and left her room. With a heavy sigh, Nikki laid down and closed her eyes, the conversation and the last thing her mother said haunting her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Compass Ball

Starlight Demon22

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, Izayoi's mate (of name unknown), or any of the other characters from the anime (which I also DON'T own) that may appear. I do own my characters, which are numerous and obvious at the same time.

Summary: Take a headstrong princess, surrounded by her five older and torturous brothers, a nosy and overly demanding mother, and a loving and over protective father. Throw her into a strange land with potential suitors abound to her mother's delight and father's dismay, take one of those suitors and have him not know what the hell he's doing with a female, a celebration for a new born pup, and the potential for an attack by usurpers and you have probably the craziest ball the Western Lands has ever known. Now, the real question is, can everyone survive or will heads roll?

* * *

The next morning Mai woke up her kittens and they all got dressed and ready for their day in the carriage home. They ate breakfast with the other parties that joined them at the castle, the ookami from the north were leaving early as well, while the tora from the south were staying behind for a little bit.

At the table, Nikki was seated next to Sesshomaru again, who was silent. He looked stony face and irritated but otherwise typical Sesshomaru. Nikki looked and noticed his brother and father looked the same, but it was obvious they weren't sharing the disturbing family secret. Her father didn't seem to be attempting to pester for information, so she decided neither would she. Mai and Izayoi were happily chattering away about how wonderfully the night before went and how they should hold it again in the Eastern Lands this time. Nikki rolled her eyes at the thought of Sesshomaru staying with them, but said nothing on the subject.

After breakfast they walked outside to see two carriages for the two rather large families. This surprised Nikki, she figured the ookami had roamed this way as that's generally the way they do things. Shrugging it off, she bowed with her brothers towards Nishi, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Mai and Higashi thanked them for their hospitality.

"Nikki," Sesshomaru said, waving her over before she got into her own carriage. Nikki walked over to him and a little ways away from the group.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly. He looked at her surprised. "Trust me, after a day of arguing with you, one learns how to read the emotions despite the lack there of. You seem upset about something."

"We have received threats to the castle and kingdom," Sesshomaru told her. Nikki looked at him surprised, not only was it serious but very dangerous for anything or one to post a threat about a lord and his entire kingdom. "Father feels we are going to war."

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked down to think, it was obvious she was upset for him. "I hope that you make it thru it, Sesshomaru." He looked at her and nodded as he seemed to think. "If there is anything you need me to do…"

"I want you to write to me," he said softly as she smiled weakly and nodded. "Even if it's just to create an argument." Nikki chuckled as she thought.

"I think we can work something out, though I honestly don't know how an argument on paper sounds." She said as he nodded in agreement. He was certain they'd work something out, they always did.

"Your family is ready," Sesshomaru told her as he looked over to see her father looking for her. Nikki nodded as she looked as well and returned to facing him.

"Good luck Sesshomaru, though I don't think this is our final meeting." She said with a weak smile. Sesshomaru nodded before pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly as she thought. There were a million things she could say to him, but none of them would willingly come out. "And just remember, a female has her own reasons for picking on a male." Sesshomaru nodded, his face still emotionless, causing her to laugh a little. "Don't change." With that she left him alone in their hiding spot, watching as she climbed securely into her carriage and it taking off. He sighed before walking out and revealing himself to his father and stepmother. He'd still be able to argue with Nikki, he'd just have to remember her facial expressions for now.


End file.
